


kepribadian ganda

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Internal Monologue, Multiple Personalities
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Fiorenzo tidak jarang bertanya-tanya; sebenarnya Monique berkepribadian ganda atau bagaimana?





	kepribadian ganda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Fiorenzo tidak jarang bertanya-tanya; sebenarnya Monique berkepribadian ganda atau bagaimana?

Di satu sisi, Fiorenzo selalu kagum dengan sosok sang gadis yang selalu kelihatan tangguh dan berani. Monique tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya berdiri tegak dengan wajah datar, bulu kuduk siapa pun bisa langsung merinding melihatnya.

Di sisi lain, Fiorenzo juga menemukan sisi manis dan humoris Monique yang muncul sesekali. Gadis itu memang tidak suka diperlakukan bak putri, tetapi ia punya daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat Fiorenzo tertarik padanya.

"Hei!" Monique memeluk lengan kanan sang pemuda, bermaksud mengagetkan. "Sedang melamunkan apa?"

Fiorenzo tersenyum. "Kamu."

Monique mendengus. "Gombal."


End file.
